LITTLE TALES OF EVERYDAY LIFE
by ButterflyMay
Summary: They are all about Misaki and Usagi in the form of drabbles.
1. No smoking

I don't know how many chapters there will be in the future but whenever I feel like I will post them.

_Note : The chapters will be in the form of a drabble but they can exceed 100 word count sometimes._

**No smoking**

'No you will not smoke'

'Why are you prohibiting smoking all of a sudden?'

'Because smoking is injurious to health.'

'Misaki are you worried about me?'

Usagi's face lit up and he proceeded towards Misaki with a predatory look in his hungry eyes.

'NO don't move or else I will destroy all of them'

Misaki reprimanded pointing at the packs of cigarettes.

'Hmm there is only one solution to this.'

'what?'

'I need a substitution and it has to be Misaki's lips.'

'NO'

'Then Misaki's adorable body…'

Further conversation was only physical.


	2. Petals of Love

Here is the next one

_Note : seraph is the highest orders of angels sometimes it is also called 'the guardian of all angels'. _The word count is 159 here so it is a long drabble.

**PETALS OF LOVE**

Misaki gaped at the haphazard and enormous display of petals on the floor like a confused and lost child. And then his eyes focused on the source of the mess. Sitting at the center of the piles of petals was Akihiko like a flower born _seraph._

"Usagi-san what are you doing?'

'Misaki loves me. Misaki loves me not. Misaki loves me. Misaki loves me not……….'

'I have to clean this so answer me.'

'Misaki loves me not.'

Throwing the petal lacking rachis of the flower on the floor harshly, Akihiko took up another flower.

'Misaki, 'Misaki loves me' is not coming at the end so I have to keep on pursuing and trying…'

'STUPID RABBIT GROW UP ALREADY.'

Usagi ignored all the protests and carried on.

'Misaki loves me _**not**__.'_

'………'

'…………'

'Misaki give me the flowers'

'NO'

'..'

'..'

'Then I just have to take them by force…'

Thus began the long run…

--------

Next coming soon

Please visit my profile and vote. Please pretty please.


	3. Neckties

I didn't reply to any of my reviews ( those who don't know I have a typical tendency or addiction of replying back) and somehow my hands are itching too much for that but I am really lacking leisure hours so I will reply later. The above line was written for self consolation and for my soothsaying of surprising or irritate the reviewers if I replied late. Anyway thank you to all the reviewers for reading and then giving me an encouraging feedback.

**Neckties**

'Usagi-san why do you wear ties even when you are at home?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Nothing special but it is kind of weird.'

'Do you want me to stop wearing them?'

'No Not at all, I have no objection.'

_Though most of the things about Usagi-san are weird…._

_-----------------_

'Ah Usagi-san.'

A warm and wet tongue encircled Misaki's nipple followed by a hot mouth sucking on it. But something tight around Misaki's wrist startled Misaki.

'Usagi san?'

'I thought of making the tie useful.'

'Untie me.'

'But it's more adorable this way.'

'Stupid Usagi take it off.'

'And tie them here.'

Usagi poked at Misaki's cock with his fingers.

'NO'

'How about a wonderful bow'

'NO WAY'

* * *

Ladies and sometimes, somehow or if any gentlemen ( or any kind of man) visit my profile and VOTE.


	4. Determined Cupid

Thanx for the review, I didn't get to reply any of them _. A long drabble again

**Determined Cupid**

'Usagi-san what are you wearing?'

Misaki was struck by a jolt of electricity when he saw Usagi clad in only a pink towel with wings, bows and a quiver of arrows. The author had a smug smirk on his wicked face.

'Misaki I am the God of erotic love and beauty and I am so captivated by your astounding beauty.'

'Are you trying to play Cupid?'

Ignoring Misaki's query, Akihiko dropped an arrow on Misaki's foot and was satisfied when his targeted love bent down and picked up the arrow for inspection.

'So you accepted my offer to devote yourself to me?'

'Huh? When did I say something like that?'

'You just _did_.'

'And since when did the cupid start wearing towel?'

'So you want me stark naked?'

'NO, No don't open it'

'Now it's your turn to strip Misaki.'

-------------------


	5. Silence is Love part 1

This chapter will be emotional and I am trying to depict Misaki and Usagi's character here very deeply so if you find it unlikely then inform. There will be two chapters under this title.

**Silence is love**

Misaki's POV

It is said that "Silence is Golden" but for me silence is solitude. Since the day my parents died, I was cursed with silence. I was silent too when everyone left me. The mute aura of the silence has gradually become unbearable to me….

But with Usagi-san silence prevails when he pours his love on me and no matter how much I try to resist the touch of his huge hands roaming on my body, I couldn't stop myself from drowning further into the temptation……….

Silence has made me realize Usagi-san's love for me…

--------


	6. Silence is Love part 2

**Silence is Love**

Usagi's Pov

Silence. The word has haunted me since my childhood. Though I admit, it has been the inspiration for many of my writings still I have always wanted it to vanish. The silence cultivated in my heart compelled me to seclude myself from everyone and live all alone…..

But because of Misaki, I have discovered the word with a new meaning. I have made him to love me back through silence. I couldn't be happier when the blissful silence of my hungry touch conveys my love for him to him and when I hold him in complete silence in the twilight of our afterglow. The eloquent silence when our lips met for the first time as our hearts drenched in the cascading bright future of our love.........

-------

Was it good?


	7. Mine

_Note: _The first sentences in Italics are written as a small plot for the story but as this is supposed to be a drabble, the paragraphs can be overlooked but I usually prefer a story with a plot so I just could not hit the delete button.

**Mine**

_Akihiko watched his lover coming out of his university, chatting amiably with his only friend Sumi and when Sumi ruffled Misaki's hair as an affectionate gesture, a prang of jealousy stung his possessive heart._

_---_

_Akihiko watched Misaki working at a shop as a part time job. His gaze filled with venom when some customers gave Misaki a friendly and some a lusty look._

_I have to do something to make everyone realize that Misaki is mine……_

-----

'Put it on.'

'What is this?'

Misaki's jaw dropped when Akihiko gave him a pink leash and his complexion paled when he saw the word "Usagi" engraved on it

'A token of love.'

'I will never wear it.'

'Then you want me to mark you by some other way?'

Akihiko rubbed his forefinger on Misaki's parted lips and flashed his typical perverted smirk.

'I am not your property.'

'But you gave me your body, your love and I fuc-'

'Shut Up, stop treating me like your belonging'

'Misaki is mine.'

Throwing the leash on the floor, Misaki marched towards the door. Akihiko caught his wrist and tossed him on the couch.

'I guess I just have to use my teeth.'

'No Usagi-san STOP'

'Where should I bite first, Misaki,?'

'SHUT UP.'

-------

Forgive me for the excess words.


	8. Stolen Kisses

**Stolen kisses**

'Chu'

A pair of warm lips kissed Misaki's neck.

'Usagi-san go to sleep.'

Misaki spoke breaking the tranquil silence of the dimly lit room. Akihiko loosened his embrace on Misaki and lifted his head to look at Misaki.

'Misaki you are still awake?'

'Yes'

'Why?'

'Because perverted Usagi-san is not letting me to sleep.'

'Huh?'

'Stop kissing me.'

'Ok I will not anymore.'

Feeling a little uncertain about Usagi's submissive behavior, Misaki closed his eyes.

'Chu.'

'….'

.Chu.'

'…..'

'Chu. Chu. Chu.'

'STUPID RABBIT SLEEP ALREADY.'

'Misaki why are you not sleeping? I want to have some stolen kisses.'

'Then give me some time to sleep.'

-----------

Was that lame?


	9. Surprsies and Discovery

My exams are starting from next week and I will almost vanish till April so miss me dear readers, ^ _ ^ . But if I get too bored I might post something…….. Temptations are hard to resist.

Anyway if anyone knows what 'Holi Festival' is then Happy and Colorful Holi to all of them, especially those who have pm-ed and emailed me to wish 'Holi' from ffnet.

**Surprises and Discovery**

Akihiko took Misaki's dripping penis in his mouth and sucked on it hungrily.

'Usagi-san ahnnn.'

Akihiko rubbed his chin against Misaki's testicles to intensify the pleasure.

'Ahh Stop it tickles.'

'Huh?'

Akihiko blinked for sometime innocently and tried to analyze the unusual reaction of Misaki.

'Misaki?'

Akihiko looked up and his surprise increased tenfold when he saw Misaki giggling instead of moaning.

'Usa Usagi hihihi.'

'Are you ok Misaki?'

Akihiko inquired and in the process his face scraped on Misaki's throbbing penis.

'mmm hihihih'

'.....'

'ha ha Usagi-san mm please shave your face, it tickles too much.'

Thus Akihiko learned a new of having amusing sex.

-------------

Tip: A decent and tender man ( not necessary in everyone's case) who haven't shaved for few days when rubs his face slowly and sensually on a person's skin ( female or male XD) feels good. The only risks are the massage receiver might get love marks and bruises in case his or her skin is too sensitive and soft.

If anyone got bored or irritated by my previous lecture I am terribly sorry.

The voting is still open so you can visit my profile and vote as I am not really satiated by the results.


	10. Fear

**Fear**

I was never scared of anything as I always carried the brunt of facing the worst. Before the nightmare could come true, the reality had always been a reflection of it. I am a pragmatic and matured person which is one of the many reasons for which I never had anything that meant the most to me…..

But when I see Misaki walking out of the door yet promising to return soon, when I realize Misaki can be taken away and the moments when the mere notion of losing Misaki appears I feel that alien emotion of fear. A fear which never subsides until I hold Misaki in my arms….


	11. Thorns and Roses

**Thorns and roses**

'AH'

Akihiko moaned at the sharp prick of pain on his forefinger. Misaki rushed to the careless man playing with the roses.

'Its ok it was just a thorn,'

After nursing the injured fingertip under Akihiko's direction, Misaki decided to strip the flowers of their thorns

'Misaki do you like roses?'

'I love them.'

'I love you too Misaki.'

'…' Misaki gaped at Akihiko startled by the sudden confession

'Every _petal and thorn _of Misaki.'

'What are talking ab-'

Misaki couldn't speak anymore as a pair of arms wrapped around him and snuggled him.

'I love all of Misaki.'

After that Misaki didnt want to separate the thorns....


	12. Liquid Dreams

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I am having a major exam so couldn't reply personally

**Liquid dreams**

'Usagi-san it's raining.'

'Really?'

Misaki and Akihiko watched at the pouring rain drenching the thirsty city in its cool and blissful wet spell, breaking the heat wave prevailing for a week.

'Misaki let's go outside.'

'NO, we will catch a cold.'

'Don't worry I will protect you.'

Akihiko dragged Misaki out ignoring all the weak protests. Misaki's shouting increased when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to a broad chest.

But a silky voice silenced him.

'Misaki I love you.'

Misaki stayed quiet as they pursued drenching, holding the source of their warmth in their arms rejuvenating their liquid dreams of _pure love…….._

-----

I wanted to write more (like describing the scene thoroughly) but the word count didn't allow me so I might add another chapter on the topic 'Rain' later.


	13. Ringing Desires

** RINGING DESIRES **

Misaki stopped the running water of the shower and stomped out of the bathroom, annoyed and angry with just a towel around his waist.

'WHERE ARE YOU USAGI-SAN ? THE PHONE IS RINGING FOR DECADES.'

Little footsteps traced wet patterns on the floor tracking Misaki's route to the phone. But just as he was about to pick it up, the ringing stopped.

Anger swelled up in him and it erupted like a volcano when Akihiko appeared.

'The towel is a tease.'

'Couldn't you pick it up?'

'I was waiting for you, but it's sad you are not naked.'

Akihiko grinned throwing the cell phone which he was using and proceeded towards Misaki with a hungry look in his eyes…….

---------

I often use the trick to call people when I need them by ringing the phone ( fortunately the home phone is in my study room as I always forget where I keep my personal phone) because I feel too lazy to use my voice to shout or get up (no way).. so the idea emerged from the lethargic habit of mine ^_^


	14. Honey

I know it's rude and stupid to portray the picture behind manufacturing of honey (everybody knows it for God's sake we read and watch JR) but still I am typing it burning my valuable ATPs

Bees suck the nectar from the flowers and they prepare the honey within their body and vomit it out.

And I am borrowing this erotic theory for my story as I don't believe in Hell or in Heaven but I do believe in pleasure.

**Honey **

'Amazing'

Misaki exclaimed watching a show of bees. Akihiko looking at the boy's enthusiastic face couldn't suppress his curiosity.

'What is amazing Misaki?'

'Bees.'

'Bees?'

'Yeah, honey wouldn't have been existed without bees.'

Akihiko stayed silent for a while and after a calculated analysis, he grinned.

'Then, I am amazing too.'

'Why would you be amazing?'

'Because you are my flower.'

'Huh?'

'I suck your nectar.'

Akihiko said placing his hand over Misaki's crotch.

'Stupid, perverted old man, I am talking about creative things here.'

'Then be adventurous and taste my honey Misaki.'

Misaki's face reddened like a tomato but if it was from anger or want that wasn't certain.

-----------

I will make a long story on this very theme later as I would love to write Misaki satisfying Usagi. Who's on my side?


	15. Fragrance of Love

The name of this story occurred to me when I was re-watching a film called 'Perfume'. I will not say it's a good movie but the theme is wonderful and a little different and pretty erotic but the story is cruel and I felt simply angry at the last scene but nevertheless I always try to find the positive side of everything and so I am writing this story.. This is one of those stories which I first named then wrote the material.

**Fragrance of Love**

Starting from Misaki's forehead Akihiko made an expedition of curved path till Misaki's toes with his wet tongue. All the time the unique smell of Misaki's flushed skin lingered on his nose making him dizzy yet thrilled. Akihiko began to retrace the same route and an intoxicating fragrance flared up his senses as he moved closer between Misaki's legs.

'Misaki you smell so wonderful here'

Misaki wanted to protest but the wickedly tempting face of his lover and his dangerously seducing voice urged him to moan out.

Akihiko tasted the salty dripping fluid on Misaki's crotch and with his every lick the smell grew stronger. Akihiko was so drunk in Misaki's aroma that he was sure to be hypnotized but his sexual appetite wouldn't be sated with just fragrance as he wanted to hear, taste and feel. But still he knew if it didn't possess Misaki's scent it wouldn't be the same.

And it wouldn't be love if it didn't have _their_ fragrance……….

--------

Was that dirty?

Oh well that was a long drabble again….


	16. Foolish Liars

Hey thanks for the wonderful reviews, what's more can a writer want when he or she gets such nice reviews for his or her creations.

Anyway I have no intention of making anyone a fool but I do like this day when people at least for once commit to themselves that anyone can be fooled and there's nothing wrong or degrading about it as there is only experience and truth. _Lies are good when they are harmless and best when they make you realize the truth behind the camouflages-_ thats what I believe

**Foolish Liars**

'Misaki I hate you.'

Misaki paled.

'Misaki you are the least important person of my life.'

Fresh and sparkling tears welled up in Misaki's eyes.

'I don't want you by my side, not even for a moment.'

Two solitary tears rolled down his cheeks and he trembled vigorously as a swift torrent of bitter and burning sensation rushed though him.

Misaki couldn't take it anymore.

'USAGI-SAN STOP IT'

Akihiko sighed at his futile attempts of fooling Misaki.

'But it's the first of April.'

'Then say something that at least convincing.'

Misaki said with relief as he at last completed cutting the onions.

Though failed, Akihiko smiled at Misaki's words as he realized the depth of their love.

-------------

Did anyone get fooled by the first sentences????? Be honest.


	17. Ice

I am deeply in love with summer so I really just couldn't resist myself from writing something about my lover. Any ways my exams are over, one is left but that two weeks later and is comparatively easy and optional so I am at last free and less tensed which indicate more sleep, more drawing, more music, more stories and so much more……… so those who are reading my incomplete story ( only one ) and waiting for more are sure to get satisfied.

**Ice**

'Too hot.'

Akihiko eyed Misaki almost drenched in the summer sweat which made his shirt adoringly stick to his partially visible body. Little did Misaki know that his flushed salty skin and sonorous breathings were giving Akihiko gigantic arousing notions.

'I will bring some ices.'

'Ices?'

'Yes, take off your clothes.'

'NO WAY.'

Taking out a container full of ice cubes, Akihiko spoke with a serious tone hiding his wicked motive.

'You are dehydrating, do it or else you will pass out.'

'Then I will take a bath.'

But before Misaki could get up, Akihiko caught his wrist.

'USA-

A pair of burning lips closed over Misaki's and Misaki moaned out when something extremely cold touched his tongue.

'An ice massage is far better than a bath.'

Gagging Misaki with the ice cube, Akihiko got ample time and distactions to strip Misaki's clothes. Misaki couldn't protest any further when a cool hand pinched his nipples and a colder mouth engulfed his cock…..

------------

There goes another long drabble, man I wish drabble had 200 words limit. Anyway those who were fooled are free to get laugh or feel happy as for me you got to celebrate 1st April at least I did.

And I wrote this story when I was lacking a 24 hours sleep if any mistake forgive me.


	18. Ways to Orgasm

Hurry I replied to the reviewers. Anyways as I promised I wrote a fic where Misaki is giving an oral to Akihiko the name of the story is "Test for Uke"

Go and read but I am reprimanding you its totally about sex, and I really had a nice time writing a raw porn fic after a long time ( only 2 months)

As I am totally in a raw mode so here I am, writing another fic and you can tell how much deep twisted sexual mode I am in, just by the title of the drabble and the fact that I am still lacking proper sleep and I am still tired is making me more vulgar…

**Ways to orgasm **

It was yet another heated love making session of Misaki and Akihiko and yet again Akihiko was pleasuring Misaki making the teenage moan and whimper like a cat in the heat.

But there was something unusual and too much arousing and much more tingling.

'AH'

Misaki screamed not caring if his voice reached to every citizen of the entire city as he was finding it difficult even to breath.

'Usagi san please, please stop.'

Akihiko grinned at the pleading boy but didn't stop his act of teasing Misaki's nipples by licking, sucking, twisting, nipping, pinching, rubbing, biting and doing all the possible acts of pleasuring them. And the fact that he had been doing it for the past one hour was too much for Misaki.

'I will but first I want you to come. I will play with your nipples till they are sensitive enough to make Misaki orgasm.'

'NNNN no please.'

'I love you Misaki.'

And Misaki orgasmed surprising and delighting Akihiko beyond limits………

-------

Those who are thinking if it is possible then let me tell you yes it is. Don't believe me then try it if you can of coarse.


	19. Moments

**Moments**

I am a kind of person who never really cared for eminence. I did what I wanted to and without any hesitation I rejected all the hopes of others centering me. Memories and moments have always happened in my life but nothing in them are enticing to me.

But the moment was a miracle when I ever cried before someone and someone ever cried for me.

The moments are priceless to me when it is hard to differentiate the mingling breaths of mine and Misaki's, difficult to ascertain on whose heartbeat we are surviving and impossible to measure the heat of our love.

And those moments when Misaki tries his best to speak those three words…

'Usagi-san why are smiling?'

Misaki is already blushing adorably.

The moments when just a mere smile of mine makes Misaki red…..

'I am thinking of you Misaki.'

The moments when Misaki gets angry for my teasing……

'Perverted old man'

'I never said I was thinking about sex.'

'SHUT UP'

And the moments when Misaki walks away from me with a fluttering sensation and the moments when I follow him to pour my burning desires on him…….

---------------


	20. Nightmare

**Nightmares**

_Dark. Cold. Lonely. _

_That night when my parents died and I kept on waiting for them to come home but they never came. _

_If only I had been a little patient and didn't ask them to hurry home…_

_So this time I will be patient and I will wait for Usagi-san to come home hoping that he is safe. _

_But I can't help thinking about the reasons for his delay. What if he…. No he is safe and he will come back and we will have dinner together as always. But what if he doesn't…….._

I cried out releasing the flood of emotions bottled up in me as I can't bear the truth of losing Usagi-san.

But a familiar scent soothed me. Cold fingers traced my tears and I was wrapped in something so warm and gentle.

'Misaki its alright it's just a dream.'

Usagi-san. I choked back my tears and was unable to restrain my happiness.

'I am always with you Misaki.'

Usagi-san planted a kiss on my forehead and my whole world was at peace…

----------------------

Those who have a problem with the word limit crossing 100, I am telling them that their thought is justified and I should be horribly punished for this.


	21. Say 'I do'

I never really enjoyed marriage and watching a marriage ceremony makes me laugh (I don't know why, maybe I am very unromantic or pragmatic.) but when true lovers get married I always tease them about their after marriage celebration but unfortunately I have only attended one such marriage. So when I was thinking of writing a fic about marriage, the thought of Misaki getting a bit sad triggered me and I couldn't contain myself.

**Say "I do" **

Misaki watched the bride and the groom taking the vows and afterwards the bride throwing the flowers. He was thrilled to view a western type marriage ceremony on the television.

It was occurring in Europe.

The thought that Usagi-san also lived there crossed his mind. Was he ever going to enjoy a marriage like that? Marriage was the reason for which Usagi-san had to lose nii-chan.

A stab of pain throbbed in Misaki's heart.

'Misaki just say I do.'

Misaki looked at the gently smiling figure leaning on the door frame.

'Huh?'

Reaching Misaki, Akihiko kissed Misaki's palm.

'I love you Misaki and I take every single vows to marry you.'

Misaki wanted to run away, wanted to shout, wanted to punch Akihiko for treating him as a bride and making him so embarrassed. But instead his eyes trembled with liquid emotions. And he gave a chocked reply.

'I do'

Akihiko eyes widened and for a while his eyes shined with unshed tears. Kissing Misaki, he picked up the boy and carried him to the bedroom.

'Put me down'

'I can't as I have to carry the bride over the threshold. After all you are my wife.'

Misaki decided not to ever watch a marriage ceremony that day…….

-------

I got so sappy there. Hey where's my groom?????? I have to search him in Hell…….

Yeeeeee I published three stories in one day and so I am going to buy lots of flowers taking lots of money from my parents.. ^_^

Those who don't know there is a custom that on arriving back home it is traditional for the husband to carry his wife into their new home. This is called carrying the bride over the threshold.

The word limit crossed 200....................... Sue me


	22. Shadows

**Shadows**

The polite aroma of the candles cascaded the dimly illuminating intertwined body on the floor.

A drop of sweat fell form Akihiko's forehead on Misaki's neck which trailed the flushed skin till the exposed navel.

'Misaki, look at our shadows loving each other.'

Akihiko teased Misaki before nipping Misaki's nipple.

Misaki moaned out and looking at the wall his eyes widened and his face shrouded with an expression of valued maudlin discovery.

'What is it Misaki?'

'Nothing'

Akihiko frowned and reprimanded Misaki.

'If you don't tell me, I will eat you up.'

Misaki blushed at the words and figured it was futile to resist.

'It is said that shadow never leaves you.'

Akihiko's heart pounded rapidly hearing Misaki's words and he gave out a chocked reply.

'Yes, I will always be with you, loving you till the end.'

----------

Thank god there was an electricity cut yesterday or else I wouldn't have write written this story. Sometimes it's good to stay in darkness and complete silence.


	23. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat**

We were still breathing laboriously and trying our best to soothe the rush of adrenalin in our veins.

I looked at Misaki's flushed face glowing with a sublime glory of our afterglow.

Smiling gently, I took his hand and placed it on my heart. Ignoring his baffled gaze I gently pressed my palm over his chest where it was vibrating softly.

'Misaki let's _feel_ each other alive again.'

Misaki stared at me for a while and I waited for him to realize the words. But I felt my heart beating faster threatening to burst out any moment when Misaki lifted his head and situated it on my chest.

'Let's _hear_ it too Usagi-san'

I figured I was _dying to be alive_.

'Then we have to adjust our position Misaki'

I couldn't hold back my laughter when Misaki blushed and looked at me coarsely.

------------

Sometimes when you are too happy or too sad, try to feel your heartbeat it feels good and thrilling. Once by mistake I did it in public and some thought I was a pervert and some crazy…..


	24. Prickling chum

**Prickling chum **

I never had any likings for any kink as Misaki was shy when it came to love making and the combined efforts of my skills and his sensitive body made him easily aroused.

And as for me I was just happy to make him mine and love him till we couldn't pursue any more.

But that day…

I looked at Misaki who though was doing a simple job of changing Suzuki's ribbon was sweating and blushing in an adorable way when it was the month of May.

My suspicion increased tenth fold when Misaki squeezed his legs and shut his eyes tightly like he was suppressing an immediate orgasm.

'Misaki what is it?'

He looked at me and his face horrified like he had seen a ghost.

'…..'

After doing what was needed to be done with Misaki, I found out my cell phone was the initiator for Misaki's hard on which somehow got stuck under the giant bear as the night before I didn't have the patience to make it to the bed.

I was _jealous _but Misaki is sensitive so trying out some sex toys was too alluring..

All I had to do was to hide them in different places friendly with Misaki's presence…………

-----------

Those who are thinking that my cell phone was the source for the story's idea are wrong. Anyway those who have petite and shy yet willing lovers can try this at home.... it can result into many surprises

Was that kinda stupid? I don't know but I was feeling hesitant after writing this story.


	25. Voice

Hey I am back. Did anyone miss me?? (background scream: noooooooooooo)

Anyway I was and am lacking inspiration these days so if I get slow and lame you have all the rights to get mad at me.

**Voice**

It had been a week since I was noticing a certain change in Misaki. It wasn't bad but it was not good either since that new metamorphosis was turning me on whenever Misaki was talking. Misaki's voice was growing deeper.

It was normal for the voice to break during adolescence but hearing Misaki's resonant voice call out my name so innocently was giving me a hard on and the summer heat was not helping my active libido.

'Usagi-san the food is ready.'

I was hungry but hearing Misaki's voice again my appetite increased. It couldn't be helped. I took Misaki in my arms and showered his neck with kisses.

'Usagi-san ah wait'

'Misaki say my name again.'

'Huh No hold it.'

'Hold what Misaki'

'Usagi-san weren't you hungry?'

'Yes I am.'

'Then let's eat first.'

'It's all your fault that I want to eat you instead.'

'Huh? Why?'

'Your voice, it's growing deep.'

From that day, Misaki didn't talk much when we were alone…

* * *

I am thinking of making another chapter making this one as the first so you can get a sequel soon.


	26. Happiness

**Happiness**

Happiness was unknown to me before Misaki arrived; it was an illusion out of my reach….

Happiness became another name of Misaki. Every thing he did made me happy and eventually happiness became a drug to me which kept me alive…

Every morning I woke up and a smile crept to my lips when I felt Misaki in my arms. Every day I was walking on a road of flowers and Misaki was there to destroy all the thorns...

Every night we slept glowing in the sublime radiance of our compassionate afterglow with a happiness of being complete…

Happiness belonged to others and I was alone all the time. All the time till Misaki walked in and made me his and the fact that I was capable of giving happiness to the very person I loved was more than happiness…

Even if I cried then it were only tears of joy with a sense of happiness……

* * *

So my readers you found happiness yet? Please do tell me if not at least make it clear to yourself, its very important.


	27. Dream

**Dream**

When we sleep we dream and we even dream with our eyes wide awake, dream comes true sometimes and we dream another dream as life is built on the frameworks of scattered dreams….

I dreamt too, I dreamt of being with someone I loved, dreamt of writing, dreamt of many things and wished for them to come true…

And now I realize how wonderful it feels to see all your dreams becoming reality, how nice it feels when someone you love comes in your life and picks up the fragments of dreams and garnish them carefully one by one..

I watch Misaki making my life a dream from which I am afraid to wake up. And gradually my dream is shared by the person who made them come true and I keep on dreaming even when the dawn breaks and we walk together to dream another dream…

* * *

May all your dreams come true, you have one right?


	28. Explorer

**Y**eeee four stories in a day, I am getting more active…

Anyway readers if you find anything which is not clear feel free to tell me, I will try my best…

---------

**Explorer**

Misaki was sensitive and when _I_ was touching him he was both vulnerable and sensitive.

From the very first I made sure to touch him everywhere and see every inch of his lithe body.

The parts of his body which turned him on were all familiar to me. So it was never very hard for me to make him aroused and horny and it became easier after he confessed his love towards me.

But that time something was wrong, Misaki wasn't responding to me, not even when I was kissing and teasing intensely his oversensitive privates. Misaki was just moaning unwillingly and his cock was still soft and limp in my mouth.

'Misaki, why are so unresponsive?'

And in reply Misaki _yawned_. The sky came down on me.

'Misaki?'

'STUPID RABBIT WE DID IT SIX TIMES GIVE ME A DAMN BREAK.'

'But you are not har-'

'I AM TIRED'

* * *

All the lovers get stronger….. or else there could be confusion…….


	29. Troubles and Solutions

**Troubles and solutions**

Akihiko stopped thrusting into Misaki halfway. He was going slowly and the sudden tightening of Misaki's inner muscles on him startled him and almost drove him over the edge.

'Misaki you came already?'

Misaki groaned hoarsely unable to speak due to the immediate orgasm.

'Misaki we will not be able to continue too long if you come so quickly.'

Misaki wanted to yell at the troubled Usagi but instead he moaned feeling the throbbing cock deep inside him.

'Misaki you are coming again?'

'SHUT UP'

Misaki was confused when Akihiko pulled out and walked away. He gaped at the naked figure searching eagerly for something.

'Usagi-san?'

In reply Akihiko rushed towards him and soon Misaki felt something tight around the base of his manhood.

'This will do for today.'

Misaki stared at the red ribbon and blushed hard.

'UNTIE ME'

'Misaki let's come together'

Misaki moaned again though he was sure he wanted to scream at his lover.

----------------------------------------

If you find this story similar to the story 'NECKTIES' then its ok but the reason for both of them are different and they are not written similarly.


	30. Summer noon

I am working on a story and have done the first chapter but I am not very confident about its plot so if anyone wants to help me by reading it personally it would be very helpful. Just pm me or review as I feel the story could be interesting but if it would be worth it that I am not sure of.

Your help will be a blessing

**Summer noon**

The Sun was blazing in the mid-sky, the air was warm, the city was garnished with the contrasting bright sunshine and dark shadows. It was one of those summer noons when both Misaki and Akihiko were at home.

They had their lunch and were resting in the room.

Misaki looked at his lover sitting on the couch and smoking and couldn't suppress the urge to start a conversation

'Usagi-san what do you usually do during the summer noon?'

Akihiko stayed quite unable to reply the exact routine. It took him some time to discover the truth while Misaki watched him with innocent eyes.

'I spent it with you or thinking of you.'

Misaki controlled his irritation at the obvious answer and asked again.

'What about when I wasn't with you?'

'I don't have anything to remember of those times; even if I do they are not worth it.'

Misaki listened but couldn't say anything.

'Misaki, the days that I have spent without you are deleted from my life.'

They didn't speak much and Misaki didn't protest when Akihiko came and patted his hair slowly……

-----------------------------

I love summer so you can expect more of this kind of stories.

.


	31. Torn tears

I was reading a book on the experiences of different people when they were raped, and I couldn't stop myself from shivering and feeling so very ashamed and empty. I couldn't smile and was sad and depressed for the entire morning. So this sudden thought triggered my mind and I wrote this story.

Note: The title of the story 'Torn tears' indicates that even the tears were torn and brutally tortured by the incident it was that very deep

**Torn tears**

Akihiko looked at the naked body on the street, bruised and tortured. The red streaks dug on the pale skin leaking blood and the innocent face plastered with a tear-jerking expression of hurt and lose was making his heart clench in pain. His eyes moved lower and he felt dizzy and nauseating when he looked at the enormous amount of blood coating the inside of the thighs of the teenage boy and drenching the white floor underneath. The boy was probably dead. He couldn't stand anymore. He was scared; he was feeling so weak….

Akihiko entered his house but the picture of the raped boy deserted on the roadside and surrounded by the police was still fresh in his mind. He looked at Misaki cooking and couldn't stop his tears from falling down his cheeks.

'Usagi-san what happened?'

Akihiko hugged Misaki tightly and tried to stop his heart beating so furiously.

'Misaki stay with me.'

Misaki knew the food would be burning soon but he didn't care. He hugged the trembling figure and waited for Akihiko to smile again.

---------------------------


	32. Cute Intrusion

Here's a stupid question for my readers

What was the first thing you did when you turned eighteen? Or What will be?

Tell me as I am still thinking…..

And Sunday is not so far…

Anyway when I was writing the story 'The Pet Interruption' many many many ideas wandered in my mind so I am writing one of them in here and can write the others too in the future.

**Cute Intrusion**

Misaki looked at the small white puppy sitting at the foot of Akihiko. Akihiko was reading a manuscript and every time Akihiko bend over a little to use the ashtray the puppy wagged his fury tail and looked at the man admiringly.

Misaki felt a little uneasy when Akihiko smiled and patted the puppy lightly.

'Usagi-san are we keeping the puppy?'

Akihiko noticed Misaki's presence and scooted over to make space for Misaki on the couch.

'No it's Aiwaka's she left it for some time.'

Misaki didn't want to sit beside his wicked lover but somehow he wanted to be closer to his lover than the puppy.

Misaki pouted when the puppy licked Akihiko's toe and tightened his fists.

Akihiko looked at Misaki's cute reaction and couldn't suppress his happiness.

'Misaki are you jealous?'

'Of coarse not.'

Akihiko smirked and took the puppy in his lap without taking his eyes off Misaki.

Misaki glanced at them through the corner of his eyes and went stiff eyeing the puppy bitterly.

Akihiko laughed and leaned in to hug Misaki and kiss the boy.

'Misaki I love you.'

Misaki reddened and returned the hug making Usagi happier.

--

I know that was big but I couldn't help (my reaction: aaaawwwww come here Misaki)


	33. Lavender Rose

I was drawing roses and for nearly half an hour I wondered which color should I use as I wanted to do something different and creative, at last I closed my eyes and imagined a rose and somehow I saw the color lavender or violet.

Note: I have read many fics where Usagi's eye color is said to be blue but I personally think its violet or lavender. So I am writing this fic

**Lavender Rose**

Misaki stared at the flower shop admiringly. Everyday he passed by it and saw the flowers but that day it was different and marvelous. Even though he was getting late for his class, he felt his feet glued to that spot. The entire shop was garnished with lavender roses. Misaki couldn't find out the reason for which he was feeling so attracted to the roses and weak in his heart at that time.

-

Misaki's eyes widened when he came home and saw Akihiko. His lover's eyes, he realized they were like the lavender roses, reserved but strong, so strong that Misaki couldn't escape from it, and the pale purple color which so cold and aloof to the view but yet so warm and gentle to the feel…….

Akihiko was puzzled to see Misaki starring at the eyes.

'Misaki?'

'Your eyes… they have nice color.'

Akihiko was more confused but then smiled for getting a complement from his lover, afterall Misaki always did something to make him happy and special......

'Thank you Misaki'

--

Yeah I am thinking of Misaki's eyes color and create a fic…


	34. Stubborn

**Stubborn **

One thing which was evident in Usagi-san's character was stubbornness. He kept chasing after nii-san even though he knew he had a girlfriend, he kept sexually harassing me even though I was against it, he always did what he wanted and one of the reasons behind all them was his stubbornness.

It took me quite a long time to understand my feelings towards me, though I didn't really know why I began to love him as whenever I used to think of him, I never found any positive sign in him. As for me, he said I was first one, to whom he ever showed his tears and I was the one to look into his heart and I believed that that were the only reasons but after so many days of living together I found a new reason….

The key to a stubborn heart was love….

--

Yeah this idea emerged because I realized then I was only nine years old that I was stubborn for which a lot of good and bad things have happened in my life.


	35. Close enough

**Close enough**

'Usagi-san it's too hot, don't touch me.'

Misaki said groaning and pushing away Akihiko from his sweaty and sticky body. Finishing their dinner, Misaki was washing the dishes and following the daily routines, Akihiko was trying to arouse Misaki to get into the mood but Misaki was too perturbed and irritated for the scorching heat wave.

Akihiko frowned. He knew it was hot and Misaki was sweating all over, heaving heavily but that was only encouraging his already erect hard-on.

'But Misaki-'

Akihiko tried again to initiate the aura and the spark was dissipated before it could even get ignited when Misaki pleaded to Akihiko.

'Please Usagi-san I am very tired.'

Akihiko didn't want to proceed further looking Misaki was not wanting it at all.

-

Misaki watched at his lover pretending to be asleep with a sulking face. Somehow he felt guilty.

'Chu'

Misaki kissed Usagi's cheek and turned around on the bed to avoid seeing Akihiko's face.

'I am sorry Usagi-san but I really can't today.'

Akihiko smiled and laying a chaste kiss on Misaki's neck and intertwining their fingers, he closed his eyes.

'I love you Misaki, goodnight.'

--

There goes another of my summer stories and long drabble…

Anyway I was thinking of making a fic consisting of short one-shots regarding 'Summer', so I really need to know my reader's opinion about making another fic or publishing them in this fic. Which one do you want?

Review me or PM me.


	36. Body Piercing

**Body piercing**

'Usagi-san, do you like body piercing?'

Misaki asked Akihiko as he looked through the pages of a magazine with pictures of various piercing.

'Not really.'

'Did you ever have any?'

'Misaki, you have already looked my entire body, was there any mark of piercing?'

Misaki blushed mumbling an awkward apology. There was a momentary pause as Misaki glanced at Akihiko bashfully from behind the magazine. After a while, Akihiko found it too difficult to concentrate on his work.

'Misaki what is it?'

'Huh? Nothing.'

Again prevailed an uneasy silence occasionally perturbed by Misaki's peeping and fidgeting.

'Misaki spill it out.'

'…'

'Tell me.'

'I … I am not sure.'

'About what?'

'If your body has any marks of piercing.'

Akihiko smirked and started stripping his clothes tainting Misaki's cheeks red.

-

* * *

Yeah you are right I like body piercing sometimes on hot guys, it even turns me on and compels even an arrogant, egoistic and serious looking teenage like me to look back and smirk.……


	37. Ordinary world

**Ordinary world**

Misaki watched the news telecasting a protest against gays by some common people. He saw people carrying placards highlighting 'GET RID OF GAYS' engraved in red ink. His heart clenched painfully as he felt the flames of hatred of the homophobes burning violently.

Akihiko turned off the television and patted Misaki's hair.

'Misaki don't think about it.'

Misaki stayed silent looking down with gloomy and trembling eyes.

'Usagi-san is it so bad?'

'No Misaki its not bad at all.'

'Then why do they..'

Misaki couldn't speak anymore as his voice became heavy and he chocked on his words. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks as vision of Takahiro emerged in Misaki's mind.

'Because they don't know what love is and how much I love you, Misaki.'

Akihiko spoke hugging Misaki gently.

'Misaki lets build a castle of our dreams in that ordinary world and live together.'

Misaki nodded and lulled his tears to sleep listening to Akihiko's heartbeat…

--

I don't know why people hate gays or lesbians, I mean isn't society is said civilized when people are allowed to do what they want without harming others? Instead of going on a picnic to protest against gays they should use that time to repair their love life or eat some grasses...

Don't mind me, I am so angry right now as today I was talking to one of my friend in public who is a lesbian and some people starred at us and said such rude things that she couldn't hold back her tears. I understood why she was changing her apartment. I felt so angry for not being able to do anything for her and here she was planning to open an orphanage.


	38. Shackles

**Shackles**

Akihiko was a strong man with unadulterated firm will. He was talented in varied crafts and always did what he wanted.

'Please Usagi-san can we keep the puppy?'

He never allowed anyone to persuade him and never entertained a constitutional patience for gratuitous badgering.

'Just for the time being, please I will take all its responsibility.'

He never acknowledged his 'belongings' to be shared or even to be touched, he was assertive and possessive and he strictly loathed any kind of intrusion.

Misaki looked down in consternation and nearly pleaded with a rickety voice.

'I will abandon the puppy on the street then.'

But Akihiko was bounded by the shackles of his warm emotions for Misaki.

'It can stay but just for the time being Misaki.'

Misaki smiled and Akihiko could feel those shackles digging in his skin…

-

There you go again my puppy collection..


	39. Language

Before I forget again, the summer series is already published so no need to PM me about it my dear and lovely readers, it is called 'Summer stories' and I think if you have loved 'Little tales' you would love that too.

**Language**

Human hearts are complicated and the mind augments to its ambiguity. Heart is born from the bud of emotion and it is undeniable that love is one of the imperative petal.

'Misaki I love you.'

But everything has an exception and Akihiko is one of them, his heart is transparent with his feeling for Misaki. His language is also lucid but yet he repeats them again and again till Misaki can't take it anymore.

'Misaki I love you.'

And everything has a pinnacle and Misaki is one of them, his heart and his voice are totally contradictory and his feelings and words belonged to discrete wavelength. So when Akihiko pinches Misaki's nipple hitting Misaki's prostate with his throbbing cock and rubs the tip pf Misaki's crotch, Misaki blurts out.

'I hate you.'

Akihiko smirks and Misaki shudders, as they both know their heart's mutual language.

---

….mmm… I hope my language of heart are liked by my readers….


	40. Over And Over Again

**Over And Over Again**

Sea waves never ceased their return to the beach. Time after time, water-waves of varied intensity came crashing on the coastline, and surprisingly neither the vast sea nor the inhabitants on the sea-shore got tired of their repeated visits.

'Misaki I love you.'

Akihiko proposed Misaki again.

The sea-waves roared and moistened the beach again..

'Misaki I love you.'

But the beach just relished it..

'Misaki I love you.'

Misaki couldn't hold back anymore and reached his orgasm as endless waves of love and pleasure washed over his body, tingling every inch of his skin, the sensation exploded paralyzing his sane conscience and voluntary body part momentarily, with a chocking and intense jerk.

Misaki hugged Akihiko as the man also reached the pinnacle of his pleasure after a few thrusts, warming Misaki's insides.

Misaki felt safe and happy to lie in the arm of Akihiko, glowing in their subsiding afterglow.

The beach glistened with the remnants of salty sea-water delivered by the retreating waves. Misaki smiled and embraced Akihiko as the latter heaved on Misaki's chest calming his heartbeat.

Misaki realized as Akihiko said again -

'I love you Misaki.'

_I love Usagi-san,_ wishing to say the words aloud someday to make Akihiko happier.

Till then Misaki would keep on trying as Akihiko would persuade him over and over again……..

-

* * *

Sea waves taught me many things when I used to visit them every year during my childhood and sacrifice and compromise were two of them, though I am still learning them and wishing others will learn too.


	41. Hidden Prayers

**T**he words in italics are the hidden prayers of Misaki

**I**n Japan and in other some countries, Male's semen are called milk.

**Hidden Prayers**

_Kiss me _

Akihiko sucked harder on Misaki's swollen nipple, teasing and twisting the pink bud eccentrically with his wet tongue.

Misaki moaned aloud when Akihiko licked Misaki's abdomen with little nips and suctions, and moved down to Misaki's navel. Dipping his tongue, he kissed the void cavity till it turned wet with his saliva as Misaki felt a numbing tingle in the pit of his stomach and his cock wept salty liquid.

_Kiss me Usagi-san._

'nnh Usagi-sahh.'

Hearing Misaki's urgent whimpering, Akihiko sucked on Misaki's pulsing cock faster swirling his tongue on the purple leaking tip and squeezing the heavy tensed testicles at the base.

Misaki could feel his inner muscles clenching and his cock twitching vigorously at a faster pace, soon he would shoot his seeds down his lover's throat.

_Kiss me you bastard._

He couldn't take it anymore, Akihiko haven't kissed him yet and he would reach his orgasm within a few moments. Misaki screamed out as he bucked his hips and his cock ejaculated white creamy semen.

'nn KISS ME USAGI-SAN ah ah.'

Akihiko was half-way drinking Misaki's salty juices and taking only a second to understand Misaki's demand, he sat up and kissed Misaki's lip abandoning the climaxing cock and his grand sexual dose.

Misaki panted heavily when Akihiko finished kissing him.

'Misaki I couldn't swallow all your milk.'

Misaki blushed more and frowned when Akihiko grinned.

'I want to drink it all, so come again Misaki.'

Misaki groaned when Akihiko engulfed him again.

-

* * *

Yummy yummy…. Kissy kissy

(No not you Yummy-chan, - the warning is not for everyone it's for yummy-chan)


	42. Stupid Lose 1

I thought of publishing this chapter with a new story (one-shot) as the word limit was already 400 and I felt like a miserable elephant trying to squeeze his place in a small chair when I was trying to cut short the word count…

So I divided the chapter into two parts and published them as two chapters as if I were in my reader's place and was directed to search another story and read it then I would have given up, I mean I am lazy what do you expect and you are just a fanfic writer not Rabindranath Tagore??

So I thought this was the better way… Was that right?

**Stupid Lose **

'Usagi-san put me down'

Misaki threatened from his location on his lover's shoulder. Akihiko gritted his teeth as Misaki fidgeted and struggled like an enslaved wild beast, hitting Akihiko's broad and tough back with his little yet strong fists.

'Usagi-san, why don't you ever listen to what I say, you asshole.'

In one swift flip, Akihiko landed Misaki on the floor and cornered him on the nearest wall. Misaki was momentarily baffled but when Akihiko leaned down posing both of his hands on either side of Misaki's head with a loud bang, Misaki swallowed and looked in those darkening lavender eyes with a slight fear and hesitation.

'Ok Misaki tell me what you want me to do?'

All the time, Misaki was complaining about Akihiko for being selfishly full of himself but when the time came, when he was given the authority to quench his will, he was speechless. Misaki blinked at Akihiko and then averted his eyes, nailing the solid wall behind him.

'Tell me Misaki, and I will do it.'

Akihiko spoke hoarsely; his eyes glittered with a sheer vow to obey all of Misaki's demands. They stayed like that, both waiting for each other.

--

* * *

Are you eager for the next chapter?

Then just click.


	43. Stupid Lose 2

The next part and I know that the previous chapter will not be fortunate enough to have any reviews for this chapter... I am sad so dont be surprised if I myself review to it as I love my stories equally.

**Stupid Lose**

Misaki was almost at the verge of tears as thinking was not his specialty and the grand opportunity where the great lord Usami was at his feet waiting for his command like some petty slave was too much for him.

After what felt like eternity, Misaki met Akihiko's obedient gaze with his trembling jaded orbs and a confusingly blank face. He couldn't help but verbalize his true feelings under the wrath of Akihiko's unwavering and piercing stare

'I… I don't know.'

Akihiko smirked, bathing in his glorious triumph and hoisted up Misaki in bridal style.

'See, that's why I always do what I want, someone has to take the charge Misaki.'

Misaki wanted to bang his head on a huge rock and crack it wide open at his ridiculous stupidity. He protested again.

'Usagi-san put me-'

'Misaki, you lost your chance now give up.'

Akihiko spoke casually and carried the boy to the bedroom with a happy grin.

'Misaki I love you.'

Akihiko spoke, smiling warmly and casting Misaki a gentle look filled with love and tenderness, one of those rare gestures which Akihiko displayed when he was extremely happy.

Misaki blushed and instead of fighting back enjoyed the grand ride. Akihiko was happy so it was alright to lose....

--

* * *

I know drabble should be of 100 words and they are of 200 words.

Forgive me. _

oh yeah, I got a reply from someone ( I will not take the name) where she/he suggested that some of my reader could get disturbed by my replies to the reviews if so then infrom those who are allergic to my responses.


	44. Choices

**Choices **

Misaki watched the television with a bored expression. Flipping through the channels and finding nothing other than stupid commercials. He stretched his out arms and fell exhausted over the floor, flat on his back.

Akihiko looked at his lover, closing the book he was reading.

'Misaki, are you sleepy?'

'No, I don't have anything to do now.'

The commercials continued a little loudly and both Misaki and Akihiko looked at the television when a commercial for a brand of condoms came up. Misaki blushed when a girl wrapping a blanket around her nude figure proceeded towards a half-naked man was broadcasted on the luminescent screen.

He quickly switched the channel and tried to look calm. Akihiko grinned and leaned down to whisper in Misaki's ear.

'Misaki, do you like condoms?'

Misaki blushed and Akihiko tried hard to suppress the laugh bubbling in his throat.

'Shut up.'

'Tell me Misaki, if you want we can try it out.'

Misaki turned red from head to toe and glared at Akihiko. They sat staring at each other and Misaki's breathe caught in his throat when Akihiko smirked and began to unzip his pants.

'Hey what are you doing, you stupid rabbit?'

Misaki felt his heart beating furiously when Akihiko began to pull down his underwear. Misaki jumped and stopped Akihiko when Akihiko's veiled cock was just about to spring out from its restraint.

'What the hell are you doing you perverted old man?'

Akihiko looked at Misaki innocuously and spoke like an angelic harmless child.

'I am helping you.'

'In what?'

'To decide if you would like my penis in any outfit.'

Misaki felt his blood boil and his heart threatening to explode hearing Akihiko's words and his stomach did a whirling dance when Akihiko uttered the word 'penis.'

But he knew Akihiko was a logical man and he had to do something to mend the erotically twisted position.

'You don't have to help me.'

'So you decided already?'

'Yes.'

'What is it?'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'I .. I don't know.'

Misaki pleaded, almost crying and Akihiko grinned and started stripping….

--

I think I am getting more and more obsessed with Akihiko giving Misaki a striptease. And I also think my drabble will a new type of drabble with a word limit of 500 as I feel too lazy to divide the drabble with 400 words and post them seperately...

I am sorry ( runs away and roams around the room and crumbles down in a pool of limbs and legs..)


	45. Show Me

**Show Me**

Akihiko kept on kissing Misaki as the teenage boy whimpered and struggled and then gave up. Misaki could feel his lungs exhausted, in an urgent need of refilling with fresh air, but still Akihiko didn't stop and kept on licking and sucking Misaki's lips till they turned blood red and slippery wet.

'Usa- Usagi-san no ahhhh stop a moment.'

Akihiko almost tore Misaki's shirt after getting impatient trying to unbutton it in a decent way. Roaming and pressing Misaki's back and chest, Akihiko kissed Misaki's neck nipping lightly, like he was a thirsty desert who was waiting for a single drop of rain for millions of centuries.

'Usagi-san no wait, what's gotten into you, Usagi-saaaaaah'

Misaki wanted to communicate but he was unable to control the aggressive and vulgar assaults of Akihiko's hand and lips on his body. Misaki could feel that his lover was trying to sate his yearning and boiling desires but he was not getting enough. It didn't take much time for Misaki to get aroused, as his skin flushed the color of cherry blossom, his nipples perked up and his cock began soaking his pants.

'Misaki, I want to show you.'

Misaki screamed so loud that he felt his throat hurting, when Akihiko bit his one nipple and pinched the other without mercy.

'AH show what Usa..ahh.'

'How much I love you Misaki and how much I want you.'

Misaki's eyes almost wept pleasuring tears due to the combined action of Akihiko's actions and words and he tried to soothe his lover.

'I know that already ahh Usagi-san.'

Stopping his kisses on Misaki chest, Akihiko looked up into Misaki's eyes and voiced his emotions with a helpless and pleading face.

'But still my heart doesn't listen, I want to show you all over again.'

Misaki couldn't feel anything other than their heartbeats and breathing when Akihiko kissed his palm and rubbed it on his cheek.

'I love you Misaki, don't stop me and don't stop yourself too.'

Misaki shuddered at the heat of Akihiko's gentle gaze and leaned down to kiss Akihiko's sexy lips astonishing the man with immense happiness…….

--

* * *

I really DONT care if the word limit has crossed its limit as I wrote this chapter at a time when I was in a momentary state of excitement like Akihiko (only difference is I felt in my heart not in my actions) is in the story and I was extremely happy remembering certain wonderful things and singing a wonderful song… The wonderful nature was adding to my fantasies and happiness. Ah I really love 'Love' sometimes…

I hope you enjoyed it.


	46. Positions

This story erupted in my mind like a volcano when I was reading Kama Sutra….

Oh there's so much to learn…

**Positions**

Misaki could feel his cock twitching so hard that he was sure if Akihiko touched him once again, even slightly, he would surely orgasm, his stomach quivered everytime his inner muscles clenched and unclenched with extreme intensity. He didn't care if he had to beg to his lover for touching his flushed and aroused body.

'Usagi-san ahhh do it.'

Misaki moaned and begged but Akihiko sat on Misaki's hip with a confused and troubled face.

'Usagi-san nnnn.'

Misaki indicated Akihiko his urgency to proceed with pushing the throbbing cock of Akihiko positioned at Misaki's entrance into him, by bucking his hips wildly, but Akihiko didn't respond instead he kept on pondering with a dark and serious look.

Misaki got agitated and shouted out loud.

'WHAT IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU ASSHOLE, WHY DON'T YOU JUST PUT YO FUCKING PENIS IN ME ALREADY?'

Misaki panted angrily and fiercely, exhausted and frustrated with Akihiko's antics.

Akihiko looked at Misaki with disappointment and sorrow plastered all over his face and spoke to Misaki, frowning like a little child who was waiting eagerly to enter the toilet and pee.

'Misaki, we tried almost everything, I can't find any new posture for doing it.'

Misaki stared at Akihiko and Akihiko was scared of Misaki's jaw getting detached and falling down on the bed.

'Usagi-san, reverse our position.'

Akihiko stared at Misaki for sometime, then smirked and did what was directed….

---

* * *

Those who want to see Misaki on top and Misaki as the Seme, you must read the story 'Changes', yes yes you are right I am telling you to read my story…

Anyway I am changing the ratng of this story from T to M, this is getting too adult-ish.....Read with your elder's advice and if you are ok with reading while your elders are also reading and peeping from behind you, its fine by me...


	47. Afterglow

This idea of the story was in my mind for a long time, but forgive me if there are any stupid mistakes as I been crying from the noon onwards for a serious fight and for venting out and screaming out all my anger and frustration on the very person who was the cause and unfortunately they are my family. But the fact that I broke three big vases and ruined one of my painting that was supposed to be in an exhibition and my mom and sister coming to cheer up and trying pretty hard calmed me down.

But I am still crying and my head is pounding hard, so there can be mistakes..

**Afterglow**

Akihiko looked at his lover's sleeping face. Misaki was sleeping soundly on their bed, with his brown head on Akihiko's sturdy arm. Akihiko had had sex before he had met Misaki, but there wasn't a single instance where he had slept with his partner after sex and had enjoyed their afterglow, there wasn't even any memory where Akihiko cherished the joy of afterglow.

Akihiko realized that sex was different when he was with someone whom he loved and sex was 'love in motion' when that person loved him back. Akihiko had never mingled the words love and sex before he had met Misaki. The word 'afterglow' didn't exist in Akihiko's dictionary prior to his meeting with Misaki as he never had any luck or oppertunity to make love to the person whom he had once loved.

Misaki moved slightly and moaned something incoherent in his sleep. Akihiko smiled when he analyzed the word, it was his 'Usagi-san'. He cradled Misaki more intimately and kissed the slightly parted lips.

Akihiko felt his entire world at complete peace filled with happiness when he realized how nice it was to hear his partner mumble his name in sleep when they both were glowing with the unique radiance of their afterglow.

Akihiko also closed his eyes as both the lovers shimmered with their treasured discovery of afterglow. No that shouldn't be the word, thought Akihiko, as afterglow could be experienced by other lovers too and they were different, their love was the strongest and unadulterated.

'Misaki let's enjoy _our_ love after _our _love-making.'

Akihiko whispered softly and again closed his eyes again….

--

* * *

I DO NOT feel any better after writing this story as my head is pounding louder and my self-control is slipping again. I had to rewrite the story and had to check three times as everytime I completed editting and clicked the 'save' button, the net went off...

I could break or kill someone now...


	48. Confession

People pray for me as tomorrow is a very important day for me and if everything works out just fine expect at least three chapters on Saturday

I was not hoping to write a chapter today because of my disturbed mind but I have been writing too much angst stories and making people sad and cry so I take the responsibility of making them smile again.

**Confession **

'Misaki, why don't ever say that you love me like I always do?'

Misaki was doing his homework but the sudden unusual query of his lover made his pen come to an abrupt pause.

'Usagi-san why are you asking me this?'

'Because I want to hear you say 'I love you' now'

'You know that's impossible.'

Misaki looked at Akihiko and they both performed a short glaring contest.

'Misaki I love you.'

'Usagi-san shut up.'

'Misaki everyday I make love to you, to your body, your nipples, your pen-'

'Usagi-san SHUT UP.'

'When we are having sex you scream my name and-'

'STUPID RABBIT SHUT UP.'

'Then say that you love me.'

Misaki was just trying to get up with his study materials but Akihiko caught him and pinned him on the floor.

'I penetrate into Misaki's-'

'Ok Ok I am telling you.'

Akihiko grinned and looked patiently at Misaki.

'Usagi-san I.. I… lo..'

Akihiko smirked as he was already winning the fight of dominance.

'I HATE YOU, YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN.'

Misaki shouted when he saw Akihiko lick his lips and place Misaki's hand on Misaki's own clothed cock.

'Misaki that was not what I wanted to hear from you.'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Misaki you can feel that you are already hard and it won't take too much to make say what I want to hear.'

Misaki moaned when Akihiko leaned down and kissed his lips making Misaki feel Akihiko's hardness……

-

Hope you like it…


	49. Sickness

Its been a while but I have been busy..

Life shut one door for me and I thought I have to dig up a route but before I could even do that life opened many windows and now I have to choose the right one….

I have been too sick for some days and yesterday only I was able to stand up properly, now I am better so updates will be a little slow.

**Sickness**

Akihiko coughed again and panted heavily when his sore throat ached and his head hammered profoundly. He could feel his terrible cold choking his suffering lungs and his body pained and cramped as his skin burnt with high fever. It was hard for him to keep his eyes open as they were red and burning and his body refused to gain some vigor

'Usagi-san are you any better?'

Misaki asked after giving the medicine to the sick man lying on the bed.

'Yes Misaki, I am fine.'

'No you are not, grow up already and take care of yourself.'

Misaki ordered rolling his eyes. Akihiko smiled.

'Its good to get sick once in a while Misaki, or else you would not take care of me like this.'

'You Stupid rabbit, I am talking about your health, you will ruin it.'

'I will be fine Misaki.'

Misaki looked at the clock and hooked the blanket under Akihiko's chin ignoring his lover's protests.

'Now go to sleep Usagi-san.'

'Misaki sleep with me.'

'SHUT UP'

'Misaki I will not do anything, just stay beside me.'

'No.'

Misaki spoke and headed to switch off the lights.

'Misaki, I am cold, Misaki stay with me.'

Akihiko pleaded and Misaki looked at his lover. Misaki's weak heart melted when he saw Akihiko begging looking so sick and frail. Misaki could see how much the man wanted to be with him.

Switching off the lights Misaki returned to Akihiko's bed. Akihiko scooted over and Misaki slid under the blanket. Misaki fidgeted and reprimanded when Akihiko embraced him lightly but didn't say much when Akihiko just settled with hugging Misaki like a pillow.

'Why the change of heart Misaki? Is your love growing stronger for me?'

'Usagi-san I will leave.'

Akihiko ceased teasing Misaki and just kissed Misaki's forehead lightly.

'Thank you Misaki. I love you.'

Akihiko didn't talk further and Misaki didn't move either. They slept sharing each other's body heat as Misaki prayed for Akihiko to get well soon completely neglecting the fact that he would be sick soon for that intimacy.

-

* * *


	50. Wet dream

**Wet dream**

Misaki felt a pair of warm and wet lips engulfing his and licking at his tongue. A wet trail of slippery liquid trailed over his neck, licked his chest and something hot and burning clamped over his perked nipple. He felt a sharp bite over his sensitive nub and a hand stroking his penis.

The hand went fasting pulling on his dripping cock and the mouth sucked harder on his nipple. His entire body tingled and Misaki jerked his hips, impatient to shoot the heavy contraction and quiver in his nether region. The touch was known to Misaki, the touch was cold yet soothing. Misaki had already gotten used to that gentle yet nifty touch.

Misaki gripped the bed sheets and opened his eyes to see the familiar handsome face of his lover, Akihiko. But instead he saw a dumb and yellow face of a huge bear…

What happened…?

Misaki saw the off-white stain on the front of his sweat pants and the prominent erection. Misaki was having a wet dream and he was expecting Akihiko in that…

Did Misaki grow perverted and erotic just like Akihiko?

Misaki never had had a wet dream in eighteen years and then when he was having an active sex life with the spoiled scion of wealth who seemed to have an enormous appetite for sex, Misaki was almost about to orgasm fantasizing about sex….

Unfortunately at that moment, Akihiko came into the room after finishing his long awaited novel and saw his lover all shocked and aroused…

'Misaki, were you…?'

Akihiko stood slack-jawed and soon happiness took over his startled demeanor. He jumped on the bewildered teen and kissed Misaki hungrily.

'Misaki you were masturbating thinking of me, I love you.'

'I wasn't doing that.'

Misaki protested. Akihiko stopped and looked at his lover questioningly.

'Then, is someone here?'

'NO'

'…'

'…'

'Then?'

'I was … dreaming.'

'Of me?'

'..'

'Misaki it wasn't me?'

Akihiko was almost about to cry. Misaki's heart melted and he stepped into a dangerous trap.

'It.. It was you.'

'Misaki I love you.'

'mmmmmmmmnnnnnn'

Misaki wasn't able to walk properly later..

--

* * *

Yeah yesterday I was having a wet dream… but I couldn't understand whose face it was in my dream…. Ironic…


	51. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

Misaki had nothing to do. He had cooked the dinner, finished his homework, cleaned the house, and washed the dishes and had done all the other essential tasks. Sitting on the floor he leisurely went through a magazine and after a while it became boring. He looked at his lover typing furiously on his laptop and couldn't avert his eyes away.

The handsome face, piercing lavender eyes caged in specks, the flawless skin disappearing under the shirt and the sturdy anatomy were too alluring. Like a reflex, Misaki's cheeks turned red and something fluttered in his teenage heart. Misaki looked down and tried to think of something else. But that didn't work; he couldn't help his mind from wondering how nice his lover's lips were.

'Misaki you are red, are you okay?'

Akihiko inquired and looked extra serious and manly in his specks and formal attire.

Misaki gulped and looked at his lover hesitantly. His cock twitched when Akihiko ran his large hands through his hair and took a sip of his coffee.

'Misaki?'

Akihiko looked worried seeing Misaki getting redder and fidgeting. Akihiko got up and headed towards Misaki. Misaki's gaze lowered and he shifted his legs looking at Akihiko's pants, especially the front of Akihiko's pants, and exactly at the centre.

Akihiko was still puzzled and kneeling infront of Misaki, he touched Misaki's forehead.

'Misaki you are hot.'

Misaki's skin burnt where Akihiko touched him and he closed his eyes as his heart drummed furiously, his cock throbbed and his blood boiled in anticipation.

'Usagi-san you are… you are beautiful.'

Akihiko widened his eyes and then grinned. He decided to finish the novel later after rewarding Misaki…

--

* * *

Yeah Akihiko is beautiful, and Misaki should admit that.. so I couldn't help it…


	52. Toes

**Toes**

It was an usual evening with the only exception that both the lovers were free. Misaki and Akihiko were sitting on the red couch, the author was reading a book and Misaki was watching the television.

Misaki moved a little to get more comfortable and his right toe brushed a little on Akihiko's left one. Misaki jolted and apologized to Akihiko. But the older man was too immersed in his book and didn't even respond to Misaki's antics.

Misaki pouted and pursued watching the glowing screen but his mind was busy fuming over Akihiko's ignorance. Time passed and Akihiko didn't do anything.

Misaki ogled at the author and slowly extended his toe. Making a suspicious face, he cautiously rubbed his toes on Akihiko's and removed it immediately.

Time passed and Akihiko didn't even look at him.

Misaki grew bolder and poked on Akihiko's toe with his. And still Akihiko didn't do anything, there was no change in the blank expression of his face.

Misaki gave up like always and was about to get up and prepare some coffee.

'Misaki don't stop.'

'Huh?'

'Sit down and continue, it feels good.'

Realization dawned on Misaki and he went red.

'You bastard, you were aware of it?'

'Of coarse I was Misaki.'

Misaki was at a loss of words and after glaring at Akihiko for sometime, he again took his previous seat.

After a while, Akihiko grinned and rubbed his cold feet on Misaki's warm one soothingly…

--

Yeah it's really romantic…. Try it when you are alone or in a crowd… it always works…. (not with me I always giggle like crazy…)


	53. Bad Day

**Bad Day**

It was a bad day for Akihiko. He woke up and saw that it was already past eight o'clock and missed the breakfast with Misaki as Misaki had an exam that day and had to leave early. Then Aikawa had charged at him like a furious missile and had forced him to work and had kept him busy till he had finished his deadline, which resulted in his failure of driving Misaki back from the university. Then, when he was at last free and was craving to touch Misaki and make love, he found that Misaki was out to buy the groceries. And last but not the least when Misaki returned, his entire mood was completely ruined when a man brought all the mangas which Misaki loved packed in three huge boxes and which were actually a present from Haruhiko.

'Usagi-san what do you want for dinner?'

Akihiko was lying on the couch and was staring at the ceiling, smoking his cigarette.

'Anything you like Misaki.'

Misaki looked worried when he saw the usually enthusiastic man not even tease him or talk to him properly.

After dinner, Misaki's anxiety grew deeper when he saw Akihiko going to sleep without even touching Misaki for once.

'Usagi-san?'

Misaki wished that the man was facing him instead of showing his back to his curious eyes.

'hmm.'

'Are you okay?'

'Yes, Misaki.'

Misaki doubted and his urge to see Akihiko's face grew wilder. After a while, he couldn't restrain himself. Balancing his body on his right hand he carefully peeked over to see Akihiko's face.

Unfortunately Akihiko took the same moment to turn over and Misaki stumbled and fell flat on Akihiko.

'Misaki?'

Akihiko blinked and grabbed Misaki with his hands.

'Mm sorry I was just trying to see um see you.'

'Huh?'

Misaki's heart clenched when he saw his lover's tired and gloomy face. Before he could figure out what he was doing, he found himself giving a chaste kiss on Akihiko's cheeks.

'Goodnight Usagi-san.'

Akihiko's violet eyes went big and baffled; he stayed still for a while as his mind processed just what Misaki had done to him.

Misaki was blushing and turning over he closed his eyes, trying to have a decent sleep. He felt Akihiko's body pressing close to him and warm lips kissing his nape.

'Misaki you make me so happy.'

Akihiko could feel all the bad things that happened to him vanishing and leaving behind a sweet fluttering emotion as Misaki's scent and skin greeted him with familiar warmth.

Akihiko smiled when he realized everything was alright as long as Misaki was with him. Closing his eyes, he hugged Misaki and intertwined their fingers.

'Misaki I love you, I had a bad day but you made it so perfect.'

Akihiko mumbled and Misaki felt relief and joy calming his panicked and puzzled mind.

-

* * *

Yeah these days I am always having bad days….. life is getting very hard on me….


	54. Hairs

**Hairs**

For the fifth time, Misaki looked irritated and tugged at the bangs over his eyes and nape. Akihiko looked at the disturbed and uncomfortable Misaki and tried to help.

'Misaki is your hair growing too long?'

Misaki looked up and ceased his task of chopping the vegetables. Touching the hairs falling on his forehead, Misaki replied.

'Yeah its getting tough to work.'

'Then why don't you let me to cut them for you.'

'Huh? You can give me a haircut? Are you sure?'

Akihiko gave Misaki a confident and assuring smile.

'Sure Misaki, I am an expert.'

--

'Usagi-san, why do you need to tie my hand with the towel?'

'Misaki you are strictly prohibited to move, so I don't want to take any risks.'

Misaki nodded and completely believed his lover.

Soon Akihiko started to massage Misaki's scalp and Misaki got lost in the comfort and pleasure of Akihiko's fingers running through his hairs. When Akihiko was done with giving Misaki a hair-cut, Misaki was fast asleep.

Akihiko smiled. Misaki was too cute and defenseless

Slowly Akihiko unzipped Misaki's pants and stripped Misaki's nether region. Akihiko roamed his fingers on Misaki's public hairs and smirked. It would look nice if Misaki would be smooth all over.

--

Misaki woke up and looked down, all his blood rushed to his cheeks when he saw Akihiko removing the last of his pubic hairs.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'

Akihiko looked up innocently and blew on Misaki's waistline.

'Misaki you look so nice and smooth.'

Misaki went hard immediately and Akihiko kissed the tip of Misaki's cock. Akihiko finished removing all of Misaki's pubic hairs and rubbed his cheeks on Misaki's hairless private area.

'Now let's shave your legs Misaki, or else the school uniform wouldn't look good.'

Misaki paled at Akihiko's suggestion.

'WHO DECIDED TO DO THAT?'

'I did.'

Akihiko smirked and Misaki realized that approving Akihiko to give him a hair-cut was the biggest mistake of his life….

--

Was that kinda dull? I was thinking of not publishing it….


	55. Mirror

I was very busy for the proper arrangement of my new house but still when I was happily garnishing my room, too many ideas popped into my mind.

And I am going to write them one by one…

Not to mention finally I will be going to university…

Yeah I was really busy and still I am but its under control...

**Mirror**

Akihiko gaped at his reflection on the mirror. His crystal clear imitation was screaming at him that something was missing…

The middle-aged author hardly saw himself in the mirror as his handsome and alluring face and features were only appreciated by others and were completely natural. But still he could feel a tiny vacuum in his reflection and the more he was seeing himself the more an irritating emptiness was creeping from his heart into his soul.

'Usagi-san breakfast is ready.'

Akihiko thought hard ignoring his lover's call, something was missing. Though he didn't have a nagging habit of checking himself in the mirror from time to time yet he had seen his pictures and he was sure that something wasn't right.

'Usagi-san I am getting late.'

Misaki got impatient with his disobedient lover and stomped towards the bathroom where the older man was shaving.

Akihiko heard little footsteps thumping heavily on the floor and ogled outside the door. The moment his vigilant violent eyes fell on Misaki, who was wearing his typical frown and usual green apron, the troubling puzzle was solved.

Slowly a mild and happy smile crept to Akihiko's lips as gentle warmness sparked in his heart. Misaki got more offended watching his lover smile when he was trying to hurry up for his classes.

'Usagi-san-'

'Misaki come here for a moment.'

Misaki's frown converted into an angry pout but still he obeyed Akihiko, he was in haste and not approving of Akihiko's demand would only slow him down.

'What is it?'

Akihiko pulled Misaki into the bathroom and together they saw their reflection in the mirror. The missing part was finally complete and fulfilled.

'What are you doing you stupid rabbit?'

'Misaki I am incomplete without you.'

Misaki blushed as he heard and watched his lover speak those touching words in the mirror. Sure they looked good and obviously Misaki couldn't help the bright shade of pink tainting his cheeks. But there was no need to blurt that out like that.

'Stupid Usagi.'

Before Misaki thought more and the blush grew more and covered his entire skin, he stormed out of the bathroom. Akihiko grinned and followed his lover. He decided to use the mirror for a detailed inspection and deeper analysis of how Misaki was also incomplete without him later that night…

--

* * *

Yeah I thought of this when I was fixing the mirror in my room and was constantly checking my reflection.


	56. Music

**Music**

Music was loved almost by everyone and Akihiko was no exception. Though he never had any great attraction towards it but still he liked it. But for a definite reason that had completely changed.

'AHH Usagi-san nn'

Music was so very pleasant to his ears. He couldn't wait to hear Misaki sing those sweet words over and over again.

'MM ah ah.'

Something hot erupted in his heart everytime Misaki would close his eyes, tighten his little grip and sing an erotic melody. Music made Akihiko happy and aroused.

But AKihiko didn't like when Misaki would lower his voice and sing in a milder pitch. So he bit on Misaki's perked nipple roughly and then Misaki sang again, louder.

'AHHHnnn.'

Akihiko grinned when he saw Misaki trying to muffle his cries.

'Misaki let out your voice.'

'Shut up you perverted stupid rabbit.'

Akihiko wished that Misaki would use some other romantic and sweet words in his song instead of the abusive comments.

'Misaki say that you love me.'

AKihiko smiled when Misaki's cheeks turned scarlet. Akihiko knew it was very hard for Misaki to say those words but he was missing his favorite music again. He wanted Misaki to sing till the walls echoed with his unique rhythm. He needed to hear Misaki moan and whimper under his touch.

'AHHH stop nn it.'

'Then say it Misaki.'

Misaki gulped, his voice was getting dry and his throat was starting to hurt.

'I .. I love you.'

Akihiko loved music and he loved the singer even more. AKihiko loved how Misaki would sing and create wonderful music when he stroked the teenager's sensitive strings....

'I love you too Misaki.'

* * *

I love music too. … but I am not at all like AKihiko….


	57. Whispers

**Whispers**

Whispering was never a habit of Misaki, as he was an honest and good boy. He always had had spoken whatever he had felt and he had never lied.

And hearing people whisper was also not something that Misaki was acquainted with as people around him were decent and honest to him. Misaki was sincere and everyone paid the right respect to his unique and precious quality.

But whispers came to mean a lot to him after Akihiko had stepped into his life.

Of coarse Misaki didn't whisper, he would never adopt such an excessively naughty custom like Akihiko had, of whispering inappropriate words in various improper situations. But whenever his landlord would touch, harass him, propose him and do other obscene things to him, his heart would whisper so many feelings, just the opposite of the sentences which he would speak.

Everyday Misaki could hear so many emotions whispering in his ears that these days Misaki hardly could suppress the urge to speak them out.

Sometimes Misaki would wonder how it would feel like if he would also whisper a simple 'I Love you' like Akihiko did. Though, he was confident that he would never be able to whisper the things which his perverted lover whispered. And, he would definitely never ever be able to whisper those vocabularies which Akihiko did when they were involved very intimately on bed and often at some other places of the house and outside.

'Misaki you are blushing.'

Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ears making Misaki jump. And like a reflex Misaki's heart throbbed and whispered '_Usagi-san's voice is so close and deep.'_

'I am not.'

Akihiko leaned in and whispered again.

'Misaki are you thinking of me?'

Misaki's heart skipped a beat and whispered again. '_How did you know that?'_

'Don't get so close Usagi-san.'

'Misaki I love you.'

Akihiko whispered on Misaki's lips and hugged the flustered boy pressing their bodies together.

'_I love you too Usagi-san.'_

A faint voice whispered to Misaki when Akihiko confessed to him his love, with a hungry and serious look in his violet eyes.

'I love you Usagi-san.'

Accidents happened all the times, mistakes happened even more and finally Misaki whispered the words which his heart whispered to him every moment, completely by mistake.

Akihiko stood still hearing Misaki say the three words that he wanted to hear all the time, he was finding it hard to believe his ears. Misaki realized his sweet mistake and placed his hands on his mouth to avoid letting out any more of the whispers.

'Misaki I love you too, I love so much.'

Akihiko whispered again and Misaki could hear those timely whispers again.

'_Usagi-san looks so happy, it makes me happy.'_

--

* * *

The sentences in Italics are the whispers of Misaki's inner soul or Misaki's heart..

I love whispers… it really is very important for secret lovers and shy lovers.. trust me.


	58. Eyes

Yeah I was in one of those 'turn on' mode….

**EYES**

Fair. Smooth. Innocent. Adorable. Alluring.

Mine.

Akihiko smirked and stared hungrily at Misaki's exposed skin. The couples were just about to begin their heated love session and Misaki was in his birthday suit, naked and spread. But Akihiko was already distracted by the charm of Misaki's nudity making Misaki uncomfortable and horny.

Akihiko eyed the twin nipples on Misaki's chest and licked his lips.

Misaki saw Akihiko's grin growing smug and evil and could feel the excitement pooled in the pith of his stomach boiling.

Akihiko's gaze went down and gaped hungrily at Misaki's semi-erect and dry penis. Misaki gulped and tried to protest but nothing came out of his mouth.

It was his body and Akihiko was molesting it even with his eyes….

Akihiko smiled and Misaki could tell that something bad was going to happen to him. But before he could decipher anything, he found himself lying on his stomach.

His thighs were stretched wide with Akihiko's knees and two large hands were groping his buttocks. Akihiko parted the fleshy globes of Misaki's buttocks till the puckered hole of the teenage came to his sight clearly.

Misaki moaned and his inner muscles quivered causing his entrance to glisten with his bodily fluid and his cock to drip with his semen.

Akihiko couldn't resist the temptation. Leaning down he licked at Misaki's opening.

'Just like a flower with a red centre and pink petals.'

Misaki's fair skin turned pink as he blushed hard hearing Akihiko's comments.

Akihiko lifted Misaki and pulled the fidgeting boy in his lap.

The fair skin of Misaki was flushed with a color of cherry blossoms, the innocence of the tender skin was begging to be touched, and Misaki was wet and slippery, eager with a desire to get fulfilled. His nipples were erect; his cock was hard and leaking. Akihiko couldn't help but smile. Misaki still hesitated to say that he loved Akihiko even though he could turn the boy so desperate and aroused just with a greedy gaze.

Yes there was no denial to it, Misaki belonged to him only.

There was only one part left to see.

'Misaki show me your face.'

'No.'

Misaki looked away and covered his face with his hands.

'I want to see it.'

'Stop looking at me with those eyes.'

Akihiko smirked. He knew Misaki felt embarrassed and shy.

'Misaki is it that embarrassing?'

'Its not embarrassing anymore.'

Akihiko widened his eyes, had Misaki's feelings changed?

'Then what is it?'

'..'

Misaki didn't look and tried to get away. Akihiko tightened his hold on Misaki, impatient to know about his lover's feelings.

'Tell me Misaki or else we will stay like this forever.'

Misaki hesitated a little but realized it was useless. He looked at Akihiko with his flushed face and trembling eyes.

'Its its because…'

Misaki was almost about to cry, his entire body got tensed with his every word.

'Its because when you look at me like that, my heart beats so fast and I couldn't….'

There was silence as Misaki regretted opening his mouth and Akihiko tried to control his joy.

Hugging Misaki, Akihiko whispered looking deep into Misaki's teary eyes.

'Misaki I love you and I can never stop looking at you so get used to it.'

'But…'

'Misaki its alright to be happy, I am also happy to know that only my eyes can make you feel like that…'

Misaki didn't speak anymore. For once he tried to obey Akihiko's words. He should try to get used to this pace of heartbeat….

* * *

oops its so long.....


	59. Cotton

**Cotton**

Akihiko stared intently as Misaki chopped the huge pumpkin into perfect miniature pieces. The art that Misaki had had cultivated for his daily experience of household chores seemed surprising and talented to Akihiko. The grown up man grew curious to know about how Misaki was capable of such wonderful slicing.

'Misaki let me try.'

'Try what?'

Misaki asked without looking at his lover and without stopping his slicing. Akihiko grew envious when he saw his lover doing such good jobs at the same time, which only Akihiko was capable of.

'I want to try chopping the pumpkin.'

'No.'

Misaki was wise enough, not to hand a knife to a man who was completely incapable of any work except writing and doing perverted stuffs.

Akihiko pouted at Misaki's denial and looked at Misaki like a begging puppy.

'But Misaki I want to help you.'

'If you want to help me then go and wait for the dinner.'

Akihiko was never accustomed to negative answers. Leaning in close, he cupped Misaki's chin with his fingers and pressed his lips to Misaki's. Somehow the knife in Misaki's hand, connected with Akihiko's arm and Akihiko broke the kiss, groaning at the pain. Misaki saw the open wound and rushed towards the bathroom to bring the first-aid kit.

'Stupid crazy rabbit what were you thinking?'

'But Misaki you didn't-

Akihiko tried to defend his innocence but Misaki snapped at him again.

'I was holding a knife, a knife that can slice through a 15 cm thick pumpkin.'

Akihiko flinched when Misaki cleaned the blood with some cotton, the white soft material turned red and wet immediately.

Akihiko smiled at how Misaki was able to cure his wounds so easily. Just the look of anxiety and care in Misaki's eyes was enough to make him convince that the cut was worth it, and Akihiko would gladly injure him again if Misaki looked that cute and beautiful healing his wounds.

Just like the cotton treated the lesion, Misaki healed all the wounds in Akihiko's life, till all of them were completely gone without leaving any marks. Cotton was simple, fragile, gentle, fuzzy and warm, always prepared and devoted to cushion all damages, no matter how dreadful it was. zIn the same way, Misaki also silently accompanied Akihiko and made him happy and secured.

Akihiko couldn't help but wonder how would it like to make the cotton wet and soaked and defenseless, he couldn't wait to do the same thing to his beloved Misaki…

Misaki shuddered and blushed when he saw the smug look on Akihiko's face.

'Your cut is deep and you are grinning like an idiot, is it that much fun?'

'I don't care if it is deep, my Misaki will take good care of it, and it is fun to get Misaki's special treatment.'

'Shut up, be more careful and be grateful that it was just a minor cut.'

'Misaki thank you for healing me.'

Akihiko said and Misaki understood that the sentence had more meaning when his lover's eyes turned gentle like the fresh dewdrops on green grasses.

'You are welcome.'

Misaki responded, looking down and trying hard to hide his face growing redder with every second

Akihiko hugged Misaki and squeezed the lithe body, Misaki's body was warm and soft and Akihiko had to make it hard…

'Misaki I love you.'

-

* * *

I asked my friend (vessto) what does she thinks about cotton for a particular reason and she gave quite a rational answer. And her thoughts were 'Hmmm... wound and a cotton piece with a medical fluid'

That's how I came up with this idea… but personally cotton saved me yesterday from a very dangerous thing…


	60. Paranoid

**Paranoid**

Thoughts were the very common companion when someone was alone and idle.

And Misaki was in a similar situation as Akihiko was out to attend a meeting. Various thoughts were loitering about in his head, but most of them were unresolved and confusing. But Misaki knew that everyone of them had the same answer which he was awkward and afraid to admit.

So Misaki tried to change the subject of his thoughts but he didn't succeed.

All his muse were about a certain famous and handsome BL novel writer, Usami Akihiko.

_'Why do I always get so flustered when he is near me?'_

A little red tainted Misaki's cheeks.

_'Why does my heart beats so fast and something flutters in my lower stomach when he comes closer to me with that look in his eyes, Why can't I just resist him when I can feel he is going to kiss me? Why do I find it difficult to breathe when he is near me and looking at me like that?'_

Misaki frowned as his heart drummed in his heart and his breathing grew erratic and fast.

_'Why do I lose control and let him do as he wants? Why does my body shiver and feels weird when he touches me? Why do I always worry about him so much?'_

Misaki buried his head in the crook of the hollow made by his arms around his folded knees. It was so confusing and embarrassing.

Misaki couldn't do anything but feel his body getting hot and a warm and gentle feeling evolve in his heart when he asked the last question to himself.

'_Why do I always want to be with Usagi-san?'_

Misaki knew the answer but he felt like crying to confess the truth, he didn't know when it happened but it was so strong and pure that he couldn't stop it anymore.

'I love you Usagi-san.'

Misaki mumbled silently and closed his eyes.

Misaki smiled when he recalled the deep voice of his lover saying the same answer to him with so much of love in his eyes.

_'Guess I am getting paranoid without Usagi-san, please come home soon Usagi-san…'_

--

* * *

A short drabble at last….


	61. Jealous Green 1

This idea was from my dear sister Vessto (she is very creative) and I am just modifying it so all the credits goes to her.

**Jealous Green**

The divine and blinding light of the morning came pouring through the window and washed over the night-leaden canvas of the room.

Misaki fluttered his feather like light and drowsy eyelids and tried to adjust to the cascading bright and refracted sunshine. Without opening his eyes he could feel strong arms wrapped around his torso, sturdy chest pressed on his back, long legs intertwining with his short legs like a deft creeper and warm breath lingering over his exposed nape. Misaki wished to stay and relax in the wonderful Akihiko cocoon for a little longer but he knew that he would be late for his classes, so struggling to subdue all the temptations he loosened himself from the tight grasp of his lover. By the time Misaki was completely released from Akihiko's embrace, the boy was panting and trying to catch his breath like he had had run a marathon.

Misaki didn't notice the cute pout of Akihiko when he searched around the room for some clothes to cover his nude body, he didn't notice Akihiko grinning and staring at his naked buttocks when Misaki was in the process of putting on a pant. Glancing one last time at his sleeping rabbit and smiling, Misaki went downstairs.

-

'USAGI-SAN BREAKFAST IS READY.'

Misaki shouted with all the strength he had in his lungs. That was the fifth time he was calling the sleeping author but still there was no response.

Angry and frustrated Misaki stomped upstairs. He would pull that lazy man out of the bed and make it clear to him that he should help a college student when he was going out for his classes instead of sleeping with such peace and serenity.

But all the fury and determination in those olive eyes faded out when Misaki entered the bedroom and gaped at the hugging couple on the bed.

Akihiko was sleeping soundly squeezing the huge teddy-bear with an angelic expression on his handsome face. Sure the cuddling display was a perfect picture of comfort and happiness but something irritated Misaki till his whole body pricked with annoyance.

The more Misaki noticed how Akihiko was holding the teddy so close to his body, how Akihiko was nuzzling the soft fur of the fluffy bear, how the strong and long arms and legs were wrapped around the enormous teddy, the more his eyes grew green.

It was stupid but still even in his absence how could Akihiko sleep so peacefully with the bear? How could he embrace the stuffed toy so intimately when Misaki was working so hard all alone?

Misaki wanted to leave the happy and content pair and leave for his university but he couldn't.

Marching towards the bed, he tried to control all his rushing emotions. Gripping the collar of the bear, he pulled it with all his strength. But Akihiko moaned and pulled the teddy more towards him when he felt his pillow escaping from his arms.

--

Next Chapter


	62. Jealous Green 2

**Jealous Green**

All the boiling blood rushed to Misaki's head when Akihiko groaned and snuggled more into the bear. Little did Misaki know that Akihiko was enjoying the moment while pretending to sleep. Misaki knew that he could never win against Akihiko's strength, but he would never tolerate the sight of Akihiko treating the bear like his darling partner.

'STUPID RABBIT LET GO OF THE BEAR.'

Misaki screamed and then swallowed feeling his throat hurt and soar. Akihiko opened his eyes and stared at the heaving and sweating Misaki. Akihiko had had never seen his cute little lover so angry and aggravated and _jealous._

Suppressing the eager snicker that was dying to burst out, Akihiko teased Misaki more.

'Misaki is jealous.'

'Ofcoarse not.'

The familiar red tainted Misaki's cheeks. Akihiko smirked and pulled Misaki down till their faces were a few inches apart.

'Misaki I love you.'

Akihiko smiled when all of Misaki's jealousy and insecurities were replaced with a cute forgiving expression on hearing Akihiko's confession.

Lowering his face, Misaki mumbled something almost inaudibly.

'Misaki what did you say?'

Akihiko asked scooting over and wrapping his arms around Misaki's waist. Misaki was lying just above him and Akihiko could feel Misaki's uneasiness. He was sure that Misaki wanted to tell him something.

'Hug me. Only me.'

Akihiko was not ready to receive such happiness so early in the morning so taking some time to believe that the moment was not a dream; he hugged Misaki trying hard to combine the two bodies as one.

'Misaki I love you, I love so much and yes I will hug only you, I will make love only to my adorable Misaki.'

Misaki hid his face into Akihiko's chest, the face which was hot and red with embarrassment. A disturbing thought that he would miss his classes for the small confession triggered him but he dismissed it. He would not give any chance to any one to get close to Akihiko.

'Misaki let's hug each other again.'

Misaki blinked with shock and bewilderment, they were already hugging each other.

'But we are Usagi-san.'

Misaki shivered when he noticed the evil smirk of Akihiko.

'Misaki I want your insides to hug my p-'

'SHUT UP.'

-

* * *

I wanted to publish it with the 'Little Tales' but it's so big…..so I made two chapters..


	63. Dance

**Dance**

Akihiko's pov

I never liked to dance. Dancing reminded me of rich and love-sick women in some annoying family party staring at me with their hungry hopeful eyes and their arms around me, while I tried to finish the ridiculous task of matching my footsteps with theirs.

Dancing meant nothing to me other than a cheap and physical bribe from the various people for getting close to me. And I hated intimacy.

But it had all changed drastically, like the contrasting black and white.

Like how Misaki danced when I rocked him with varying momentum into the breath-taking bliss of euphoric pleasure. We danced everyday, with different postures and sometimes repeating the old ones, but I never got tried of it. Each time it was new, and like an intoxicating drug I was addicted more with every step and every beat.

Sometimes slow, sometimes fast, fast enough that I wasn't able even to feel my arms and legs and my heart beating in my chest. Once the rhythm was set, it was impossible for me to stop, once the warm and slick skin of Misaki wrapped around me, rubbed against me, the dance felt like heaven.

My body moved on its own without my permission, as Misaki's face contorted with lust and pleasure, his warm body grew hot and his insides gripped me tightly. We danced and danced till we couldn't move any more.

Dancing with Misaki changed my life, the day my heart danced with happiness and pure love I knew that Misaki was my one and only partner. My body could only dance with Misaki, my motions could sway so smoothly and willingly only with Misaki's adorable and cute ones. And slowly, with the passing days it was getting hard to comprehend if we were two different beings while we danced.

I smiled imagining the look on Misaki's face when he would hear my insight about dancing. Deciding to discuss about the topic later, I headed out to bring Misaki home from the university.

_I could never stop dancing with my lover…..Misaki dance with me…_

* * *

_YYYYYYeeeeee_

Another short drabble....

--


	64. Curiosity

**Curiosity**

Akihiko noticed again as Misaki glanced at him like a sly yet hesitant cat peeking on its prey. Saving the unfinished document on his laptop, Akihiko got up and proceeded towards Misaki. Misaki renounced his immature art of ogling and looked at the advancing rabbit with terrified eyes.

Misaki gulped and pushed back into the couch when Akihiko poised one knee over the couch beside Misaki's thigh and trapped Misaki's face between his two hands.

'Spill it out Misaki.'

Misaki could feel a chill crawling under his skin as Akihiko leaned closer.

'What are you saying Usagi-san?'

'You really don't know Misaki?'

Akihiko grinned. The grin clearly conveyed that Akihiko could read Misaki like an open book so speaking out the 'thing' that was bugging Misaki would have been the safest choice but like always Misaki couldn't quit his habit of digging his own grave.

'No.'

The red alert of Misaki's chastity buzzed at its fullest when Akihiko darted out his tongue and licked on Misaki's chin just below the parted lips and a cold hand rubbed on Misaki's clothed thigh.

'Still No?'

Misaki eyed the hand inching closer to the middle of his legs. He averted his eyes but couldn't deny Akihiko's existence when his left nipple was tweaked mercilessly.

'Okay stop it stop ahh it ahnn.'

Akihiko smiled and kneeled infront of Misaki patiently waiting for Misaki's reply.

'Its just I want to ask you something.. its not that important.'

Akihiko rested his chin on Misaki's thighs and taking Misaki's hand, he kissed the warm palm.

'Misaki you know that you and everythings related to you are very important to me.'

Misaki pouted unknowingly, his reflexed expression caused Akihiko to loosen up his dead-serious look.

'Usagi-san I know that you loved nii-san before you met me… but I feel that you had many sexual encounters with others as you are such a twisted pervert… but.. umm…'

Akihiko listened to Misaki's confession intently and his eyes grew larger with every word he heard. Akihiko had had seen Misaki blush many times but that was the highest shade of red on Misaki's cheeks that Akihiko had ever seen. Akihiko nodded his head and urged Misaki to continue talking when Misaki looked at him hesitantly.

'Well .. I just wanted to know that if you.. if you ever been like me during those times… '

Misaki realized that he was insulting himself indirectly and thus immediately corrected.

'I mean if you ever tried being the bottom… that's all.'

Akihiko stared at Misaki's burning face for some time and tried to adjust with the sudden shock.

'Pttf… fu fu .'

Misaki gripped the couch and glared at the laughing man angrily.

'Why are you laughing? I knew I shouldn't have told-'

Misaki protested and started getting up and leave the room. But Akihiko grabbed Misaki's wrist and pulled him.

'I am sorry Misaki, but no I never tried being the bottom ever, I never let anyone top me.'

Misaki frowned. He could feel his anger fading away watching the sheer happiness of his lover.

'Why did you ask Misaki?'

'No reason.'

Misaki mumbled and eyed Akihiko suspiciously when the older man encircled his arms around Misaki's waist and snuggled his face into Misaki's body.

'Misaki you want to take me? Want to be the Seme?'

'No you moron.'

Misaki shouted at Akihiko, it was getting impossible for him to blush more and breathe properly as Akihiko rubbed his face on the front of Misaki's pants.

'Then let things be the way they are now.'

Akihiko mumbled and squeezed Misaki's buttocks. Misaki regretted his decision of asking Akihiko when Akihiko slid his hands under the pants and inserted two fingers inside him.

Misaki could feel that soon Akihiko would be pounding into him proving his previous words.

Misaki vowed to himself secretly that someday he would be the Seme in their relationship.

--

* * *

This topic was suggested by vessto again so say thank you to her…

'


	65. Foreign Issues

**Foreign Issues**

Akihiko's pov

I pouted when Misaki glared at me and instead of giving me the sufficient attention that a devoted and hungry lover deserved, Misaki pursued cleaning the piles of books spread on the floor.

Was I never going to get a nice smile from Misaki with a proper kiss every time I would say how much Misaki meant to me and how much I lover him?

Playing with a strand of hair on the back of Misaki's head, I mumbled.

'I want Misaki so much…'

The change of language from Japanese to English was strange but it was nice to express my feelings sometimes in English too.

Misaki faced me and blinked with utter confusion.

'What did you say Usagi-san?'

Ofcoarse Misaki was weak in English and barely knew the language.

I couldn't help the grin replacing the past frown on my face. It could be fun.

'I want to love my Misaki…'

Misaki crinkled his eyebrows and blushed hearing the word 'love'.

'Stop speaking in English, speak in the language which I can understand.'

Not so easily Misaki.

'I want to fuck Misaki and make him go crazy for me.'

I loved that scarlet tainting Misaki's cheeks, I knew Misaki could feel my desires from the raw lust glowing in my eyes, but he could not comprehend the meaning of my words.

'Usagi-san what are you saying?'

My heart trembled hearing the vulnerability in Misaki's voice. I touched his fragile fingers; they were so warm against my cold ones.

I guessed no matter how much I wanted to tease Misaki; Misaki's cuteness always defeated my cockiness.

'I want to make Misaki scream my name when he comes.'

I whispered in English, making Misaki pout. Shit I could not hold on anymore.

Leaning in, I kissed those subtle lips, polilely begging to get ravished.

'I will tell you what I am speaking but only on one condition.'

I spoke in native language. I saw Misaki nod with slight uncertainty. It was so easy to trick him.

'I love you.'

Misaki blushed again.

'hey I know the meaning of love.'

He protested.

'Then what are you asking me?'

'The other things you said, you said some freaky things right, Usagi-san?'

'No Misaki, my every word has the same origin that is I love you.'

'Liar, tell me what you said before.'

'Then say with me.'

'What'

'I Love You.'

Misaki didn't notice how close we were getting, our clothes were touching and we were almost breathing the same air.

Misaki gulped and uttered.

'I love you.'

I didn't care if I had had died right away, as I could never be happier, being loved by the person whom I loved the most, my life was no less than a dream.

'Now tell me.'

How could Misaki expect me to stand and repeat my previous words to him after what he just said to me? He was an idiot no doubt.

'Misaki why don't I show them to you?'

'What- hey!'

I lifted up Misaki on my shoulder and headed for the bedroom.

I should speak in some foreign languages with Misaki more often. On my way, I made Misaki understand the meaning of 'I love you', and felt Misaki's erect hard-on poke on my clavicle immediately.

* * *

Don't know why but whenever I write from Akihiko's pov my ideas get better and I take less time to write a fic....


End file.
